cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganner Slarwalker
Ganner Cade Slarwalker was a Jedi Master who fell to the Dark Side, came back and continued his service during the Clone Wars As a Padawn "I as taught by the best, and fought against the worst." Ganner was taught the ways of the Force by a Jedi named Jason Battleboots. He and his master fought an underground uprising and probably saved the republic. They crash landed on Dathomir and fought off Nightsisters. They fought Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side. There seemed to be nothing they couldn't do until they were assigned with stopping a militia called Blue Force. Ganner and Jason confronted the leader, a man named Garm Antiburst. Garm had learned the ways of the Sith and engaged them in a fierce lightsaber duel. For a long time they fought, neither gaining the edge in combat, until Garm activated a bomb that paralyzed Ganner. Jason and Garm were the only ones left and Jason was not winning. Ganner managed to cure himself from being paralyzed, but as he did so, Garm stabber Jason in the heart, fatally wounding him. Ganner attacked Garm with all his fury, almost falling to the dark side. He killed Garm and brought Jason's body to the Temple for a funeral. He became a Jedi Master but didn't take on a apprentice. Squad Adventures Ganner first met the defenders when they launched an attack on Nova Tower, and knew he wanted to join them. It took him about a month to find them again, but it was worth it. Ganner spent quite a while assisting the Defenders in fighting the forces of Xalandra Nova, and falling dangerously close to the dark side. He also assisted in defending the Ryloth base Rick Clawspeed had built. It was during this time Ganner switched to Daghee Jedi gear. He eventually left the Defenders for fear he would be killed. During a visit to a friend, Ganner encountered many War Eagle members (including Adam Heart) in a skirmish with Dark Nebula. Ganner helped out the Eagles, and drove out the Nebulas. After the fight Ganner found Adam and asked to join his squad. Ganner was accepted. He briefly participated in the war with Racer and met Kahar Zamet once. After that war ganner was much less active, even leaving the Eagles once out of boredom. During a raid on the downed cruiser on Carlac, Adam (now Adam Silvernight) displayed an egomaniacal side, which disturbed Ganner to the point of leaving, but he eventually came back after realizing War Eagle was just about all he had left to turn too. Ganner stayed positive about War Eagle for a while after that, though he remember the Cruiser incident. Ganner was in a few fights with various squads, mainly Elite Army, while in the Eagles. Eventually he learned that everyone in the squads were required to call Adam and Arianna Silvernight Lord Adam and Lady Arianna. This, plus a few other incidents changed Ganner's overall view on War Eagle, and he left the squad forever, and joined Kahar Zamet and the Republic's fight against them. He and Kahar sat down with Chancellor Palpatine, and after an hour of debating Palpatine agreed that the Republic would declare war on the War Eagle to stop the spread of evil and Silvernight's dictatorship. ater that day, Kahar and Ganner attended a Senate meeting. Chancellor Palpatine's box floated to the center. He stepped up to the microphone. "To prevent Adam Silvernight and his War Eagles from spreading evils across the galaxy, the Republic has declared War on War Eagle." There was several murmurs in the Senate Room. There were some boos too. Kahar and Ganner's box then floated up. "I can assure you the Chancellor is doing the right thing. Master Ganner and I persuaded him to do this. War Eagle is evil. We must stop them, or they could devastate the Republic. They've already damaged the Republic UNSC. Ganner left War Eagle shortly after the corruption began, knowing it was the right thing," Kahar said. Eventually the Senate agreed to declare war. Ganner's first fight with the War Eagle took place in the Jedi Temple when he spotted a member of War Eagle, name unknown. He easily bested them in a duel. Corruption: 19 BBY (First person chapter) I was assigned a mission to find the ancient Umbaran bunker system and destroy it. When I did i felt a... calling. I wandered towards a temple. I went in. One day later, I left, a completely different man than before. I was a Sith, I was sure of that, but how I wasn't sure. My memory was wiped somehow. I began setting up secret bases in planets I had defended in the past: Maridun, Felucia, Mustafar, and Christophsis. I begin preparations to destroy Dark Nebula once and for all, but realized there were more important things. When I became a Sith, I gained a lot of power, which I used to mind trick almost everyone into believing I was still a Jedi so nobody would try to stop me. What I didn't know was that some people were more observant than others. Slarwalker Vs. Darkhitch Slarwalker tried to get an apprentice, but every time he went searching someone tried to kill him. His last attempt was seen by Ranulph, who had trained himself in the ways of the force since he fell to the dark side, who tracked him down to his Maridun base. When Slarwalker discovered Ranulph had infiltrated his base, he activated every turret he had to kill him. Ranulph had prepared for this and dispatched them with an EMP grenade, the largest ever created. Knowing he had to run, he got in his starfighter and went immediately to the Unknown Regions, hoping Ranulph would not pursue. He hoped wrong. They engaged in a starfighter battle and Slarwalker lost an engine. Knowing he had only one place left to run, he went to Mustafar. Once there he confronted him and revealed he was a Jedi, and that he would do whatever it took do defeat Ganner. He engaged Ganner in an amazing lightsaber battle, leading him to one of the many bridges of the complex that hung over the lava. He waited to the time was right, then cut it out of the complex. He went all-out on Darkhitch, weakening him, then mind-tricked him into believing he had managed to stab his eye out. When he considered mercy on the fake Slarwalker, he shot force lightning into him from behind, revealed that he had tricked and manipulated him the entire time, then threw him into the lava, presumably killing who at that point was his greatest enemy, but somehow, by the power of the Force, Ranulph managed to throw his lightsaber before dying and actually did hit his eye, but Ganner didn't die. He had it replaced with a cybernetic look-alike later. The Dark Times Killing Ranulph was so dark and evil Ganner had a fierce mental battle with himself, and the light side won. He knew if he was going to find out what had happened to him he needed to go back to Umbara and learn the truth. He joined up with a group called Antimatter Squadron and they went to umbara, to take out an airfield. He met a man named Hans Novastar, who became one of his best friends. Ganner and hans led an assault on a secret Separatist base on Umbara, Using a pipe entrance which had been used in a previous operation in the Clone Wars. They went in and saw Imperials experimenting with Umbaran technology to see if they could stop the Rebels. Ganner and Hans found old clone Specops armor which they used to take down the base once and for all. Ganner revealed that he was a Jedi during the battle by using his lightsabers, now with the crystals of the Kashyyyk lightsaber for more power. Umbara's Secrets 6 months later.... During a space battle I was sent to be part of a boarding party to defeat the enemy from the inside out. We were doing just fine when I heard the pilot yell " Get down!" everyone else did, but I reacted a little slowly. It was that alone that saved me. Right after that, a missile hit the bottom of the ship, instantly taking everyone taking over with it. Thinking faster, I grabbed an oxygen mask and waited for the ship to float by something I could hitch a ride on. Suddenly I noticed something. I could feel being pulled down. I looked down and saw the gunship was headed straight for Umbara. "What?" I thought. I forgot we were in this area of space. The pilot had lived and was praying during this, and I was considering it too, when the gunship hit the surface. I crashed actually not too far away from the airfield, and I started heading towards it with hope of there being some old medical kit. As I'm going an Umbaran comes up with a gun, and it's obvious what he's going to do, so I jump over his shot, slide under him before he turns to keep him confused, and take the gun. He had another weapon, and had seen me anyway, so I had to kill him. So I went to the airfield with an Umbaran rifle for a medkit. I found much more that. I jumped in. A group of Umbarans was having a conversation about what seemed to be AT-RTs. Those haven't been used for decades, I thought. I snuck by them like it was m y job and turned around a corner into a partol of droids. if it had been any other type of droid, I would've not cared a bit about what they were doing there. But these weren't any typical droids. These were B1 Battle droids, from the Clone Wars. "What in the world?" I said. The droids saw me, and I could've taken them out but I never noticed the stun beam heading at me from behind. Revelations A temple. A darkness so powerful the light had almost vanquished. A strange holocron, but not like one I had ever seen. I put it in a triangular shape in the door and it opened. I entered. An amazing number of hooded figures looked up. And activated lightsabers. A flash. Another room, but definitely in the same temple. Two Zabraks stood deciding what do to with me. Eventually they decided on something. A green light appeared in the room as a woman from a species I cou''ld identify as a Dathomirian appeared seemingly out of nowhere''. She said things I will never understand, but it made things happen. I felt more powerful, and the ritual continued.I felt a growing darkness in the Force as this happened and realized with a horror it was my power. When I realized I could resist, it was too late. Blackness. I woke up in a jail cell, with a man next to me. A man I knew was Ranulph Darkhitch. A Daring Escape "RANULPH?" I asked. " Of course it's me, Ganner," he replied. " Well I couldn't be sure, in a galaxy like this and all." "Well I can't be sure you're not a Sith." What??'' I thought, then remembered those days. "Not any more, but there's something I have to do that will stop anyone else from going down that path." Ranulph looked at me for a second, trying to tell if I was lying. "Okay it's you," he said. 'Now that we have that covered, how are we going to get out? They took my lightsaber, and probably yours too. " Haven't you ever wondered where I put my guns?" "Not really" "Well they didn't find it, and I'll let you figure out what that means." 'I already did." He tossed me a pistol that came out of his sleeve and took another from the other. "Let's get out of here." I shot the lock and we went out. It struck me what sort of jail these days would have such an old locking system but I didn't bother to think about it too much. I had an escape to carry out. We ran into the hallway, where the guard was sleeping on the job. We moved past him and literally bumped into a squad of Umbarans. I realized this was the squad that had captured us and in a flash I took my lightsabers and gave Ranulph his, pocketing this pistol. We proceeded to fight our way out of the prison. When we got to the entrance, there was almost an army's worth of Umbarans waiting for us. They hadn't noticed us quite yet because we came from a dark exit but it wouldn't be long before we were caught. I saw a piece of tech I wasn't able to identify and noted it. We walked out and an officer ordered us to stand down. We responded by using an ancient technique: turning oneself invisible with the Force. They began looking for us frantically and I knew we wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. All of a sudden I felt a surge of darkness, and that distraction put my guard down. "Over there!" The officer shouted, and troops were closing in on us. I looked at all the blasters pointed at me, and completely knowing what could happen if I miscalculated, I pulled out my pistol and shot the piece of tech. At least 20 shots fired at once and I ducked under them all, for all of them were aiming at my head. However that soon became irrelevant as a massive explosion rocked the jail. In the distraction we managed to get out of the jail. When I figured we were safe, we turned around to examine the disaster we had just caused. There was still lots of screaming and it made me queasy to think about all the deaths I had just caused. We managed to get a signal on the fleet and they came by to take us back, but I knew before I died, I had one more thing to take care of on Umbara. Felucia The war continued on, and it was nearing the end when an elite recon squad sent on a mission to Felucia went missing. Naturally, they sent me to investigate, for this squad had a perfect record. I landed on Felucia and felt a disturbance in the force, and immediately jumped away. A split second later, a series of thermal detonators went off, destroying my ship. I was stranded on Felucia. I had no idea what had just happened, and I didn't get a chance to figure it out. Just as soon as the detonators went off, Every rancor in the area was attracted. Up against 5 rancors, I knew I had no chance, but I fought for as long as I could before giving out. The first one to take a swipe at me suddenly had one hand. The other hand went into the face of another Rancor. 3 left. 2 seemingly teamed up and attacked me at the same time, but they were on opposite sides, one little dodge took them out. The last one took a swipe at me, and when it did I ran up it's arm, stabbed it in the head, and jumped down, not waiting to know what happened. I ran for a while, eventually stopping to catch my breath when I felt 2 other presences. One was a dark one, one I knew was a Sith. The other one was a rancor, and it was....Behind me? Before I could even react,a hand swiped down at me. I jumped just in time to avoid death, but only that. I went flying, and by some slight chance I landed on a light plant before hitting the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was someone in Sith gear looking down at me. Darth Maricus When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in another prison. "Great..." I muttered to myself. A voice, the same man who I had seen earlier, I realized, responded "And it's only going to get better." "Who are you?" I asked. "Why only your worst enemy, your most powerful rival." " I really don't know who you are." "Fine, if you really want to know who I am, I shall....remind you. My name is Darth Maricus, Lord of the Sith. I was found an orphan, by Darth Maul, who took me to the Sith Academy to teach me my true power. I easily became the most powerful apprentice, and eventually one of the most powerful Sith all together. Then you came. A former Jedi, captured by a squad of Sith. We all saw great potential in you, and we began training you immediately. You were a natural, a good challenge to even me. In only a few months you were even stronger. I would not allow anyone to defeat me. I was to be the true Sith Lord, and lead us to our takeover of the galaxy. To prove a point, I challenged you to a duel. A duel to the death. You fought very powerful due to a combination of your Jedi and Sith lightsaber skills, but I was almost about to defeat you when you realized my plan." I remembered this. He would fake being about leap up for an swooping down style of attack and then stab me through the chest as I took the bait. I stabbed him in the thigh, and I was about to finish him off, when I had a flashback. Me doing the exact same things, but as a Jedi. Something changed in me then, I became more myself than I ever was. I turned began to walk away, and as he threw his lightsaber at me, I simply caught it and added it to my belt. "You ruined me. You made me look like a fool in front of every Sith in the temple. You all but exiled me, and soon I had to go into exile. I learned of your recovery, the killing of Nova and saving of Ranulph. I began making plans. And now Ganner Slarwalker, you will di-" I'd had enough of this. I force pushed him into the wall, pulled his saber while activating it to unbind me, then sent it next to his head to make a point. As I ran out into the open, I saw a lightsaber. I could sense a fallen Jedi had died with this. But I had other things to worry about. As I ran, I saw a hangar. ''"We could use the fighters," I thought. I made a mental list of my goals. #Finding the squad (IF they were still alive) #Finding a way back (Assuming I was still alive) #Escaping (Alive) #Stopping Maricus (Somehow doing this alive) I set out to complete the first. Antimatter Squadron I searched in the Force, looking for any presence that could have been them. I found something close enough, and there was the right number. I headed in that direction, ready for anything. I ducked under a low hanging plant, and that was what saved me. A blaster shot flew directly over my head and into the plant. I looked up and saw the one thing that could possibly help me: A member of Antimatter Squadron. "Al right you, put your hands to the sky!" I was so startled I didn't even know what do to. "UP!" I put my hands up and said " I'm from the Republic, sent here to rescue you." He replied, " Yeah, I've heard that one 4 times. Also been betrayed 4 times." "I'm Ganner Slarwalker!" "That's what the last one said." "Well, I really AM Ganner Slarwalker." "Sure. Since you're pretty much dead out here you can come with me but if you try anything the last thing you'll hear is my blaster." He took me to his base, where I met the other squadron members. There was a Girl named Siri, a man named Blaze, and....."HANS?" "GANNER?" "What are you even doing here?" "I've been sent to rescue you!" At this point the first member ( who I later learned was named Arran) said "Back away, he could be a Separatist!" Hans pushed his gun down and said,"Relax, this is him. I've met him, remember?" He looked at me and said, "But the goatee's new." "For you and me both," I replied. "Anyway, we need to get out of here. The Separatists are coming. They're coming from there." I pointed out the direction I had come from. "From the west," Hans said. "On the way out, I saw a hangar, and due to the fact humans are there we could likely find a ship to get out in." I said. "Great idea, but there's no way we'd get there alive. He's trying to kill us!" Complained Arron. I got the idea he didn't like me. "Calm down, Arron. He's our only chance at getting off this place alive." Countered Siri. "Remember what I said about humans being there? It's not just any human. There are Sith on this planet hunting me down." Arron, who apparently had had enough of it, turned an ran, yelling "SITH NOW? THIS MAN IS A ONE WAY TICKET TO-" "ARRON GET DOWN," Blaze yelled. BOOM, Arron was gone. " I think I can get us out here," I said. Bombers were flying overhead, destroying everything they could see. "Hold on tight!" Just as a bomb was about to hit us, I grabbed everyone and jumped as high as I could. The Blast from the bomb launched us up onto one of the ships. Using the force to keep everyone on the ship, I sliced a hole in the cockpit. A pilot droid looked up, and the last thing it ever saw was the green blade of my lightsaber. "Hans, do you think you can fly this?" I yelled over the wind. He probably didn't hear me but he knew what I meant and took control of the ship. We could see the hangar now, and we had to get there before the rest of the ships attacked. Suddenly, 4 shots came out of nowhere, and one knocked Blaze off. "No!" Siri yelled. This wasn't going well.I turned to where the shots came from. A modified Tri-fighter, with a cockpit and pilot, Maricus, was closing in. He fired, and I blocked all his shots except one. He hit the engines, and we were going down. Down towards the hangar. The place we had to go to live was where we were going to die. The Greatest Hero I Never Knew There were no words to describe how much it hurt when I woke up. I could see the hangar but I couldn't summon the will to get there. Suddenly, as if from nowhere Hans and Siri appeared, dragging me towards a ship. Then I sensed Maricus. Hans turned pale as he saw him. I stood up. "Get to the ships, this is my fight," I said. Hans turned but Siri said, "We can't just leave you here!" "I won't let anyone else die, not now. Go!" She ran. Maricus was closing in. He activated his saber and I activated mine. We could've dueled for five minutes or an hour, I wasn't sure. Maricus force pushed me down onto the ground. He leaped in the air, sabers raised for the killing blow. I knew it was over. Suddenly I was pushed over and out of the way. I turned just in time to see Blaze impaled. "HURRY!" He yelled. Blaze was going to die to keep Maricus at bay. Knowing it was over, I ran to the ship, just as it started to move. The ramp opened and Hans said "Get in!" As we left, I saw Blaze's body. I think the others did too. We sat there silently for a long time. Return to the Temple "Halt right there!" The guard outside the temple yells. "We don't just let anyone in!" "I think you'll find I'm not just anyone," I say. I give him a false ID. It says my name is Corran Comentsinger returning on a mission from the Underworld. I don't know who he is, but as long as the guard doesn't either it's fine. "Sorry, to bother you, General. We've had too many fake Jedi in here recently and we have to crack down." I tell him it's fine, and walk into the temple. It's just how I remember it, but somehow different. Something has shifted, but I can't tell what. A familiar looking man goes up to me and asks, "Are you Corran Cometsinger?" "That would be me," I reply. "The Jedi Council requests your immediate presence." He informs me. "They shall have it," I reply. Uh-oh. Two minutes later I'm there ( I know some shortcuts). As I walk in, I notice there are only 3 people in the room, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda. Once I'm in the room I heard the sound of lightsabers activating and a female voice says, "We found him, Masters." I'd recognize the voice anywhere. It's Ahsoka Tano. I turn to see her, Anakin Skywalker, and two Temple Guards. "Oh, well this went well," I mutter. "Put your hands behind your back" Anakin orders. "So you're just going to spontaneously arrest me? That actually wouldn't be a first." I reply. "You are under arrest for the murder of Ranulph Darkhitch, now PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK" He yells at me. "At least it's for someone who' still alive" I mutter, putting my hands behind me. Unexpectedly, he puts a lightsaber in my hand and whispers, "Protect yourself." Suddenly Maricus, alongside 2 Mandalorians, probably Death Watch, burst through the windows of the room. The council members disappear, like holograms, which they must have been. Behind me, I sense the guards' masks come off. They're magnaguards. It's an assassination attempt and I'm the target. Ahsoka and Anakin take on the guards, leaving me to the 3 people I'd never expect to see together. Maricus leaps to attack me whilewhile the 2 Death Watch take potshots at me from the air. Maricus looks really mad, and I don't think I am supposed to be alive at this point. We clash sabers, blue and red making an almost beautiful shade of purple. Between all the firing and dueling, I'm getting overwhelmed. Time to even the odds. I run up the walls, jump and land on the back of a Death Watch. I cut into his jetpack and as he goes flying I jump off and land on the other. Before I can do the same, Maricus barrages me with force lightning. I turn the Death Watch in time to take the volts for me. It goes beserk, flying everywhere and I barely let go before it explodes violently, and the last thing I see is the green flash of a lightsaber blade. TO BE CONTINUED Trivia *Ganner has a rather bizarre outfit he calls the " Outfit of Weirdness". *Ganner used to have a rank in every lightsaber duel type until the high scores were erased. *Ganner has bad luck on the daily spin and has made a YouTube series of his lowest scores. *Ganner was a non-member for about 2 days before regaining membership, then lost it for about 2 months but is now a lifetime member. *Ganner won the August Maze Event Misc Gallery gannerandrenowned.PNG|Ganner and Ren Ion trying to beat sith academy on endurance trolllinglikeaboss.PNG|Trolling a spammer War Eagle.PNG|Ganner and members of War Eagle. LEFT TO RIGHT: Bren Silvernight (I think) Adam Silvernight Bounty Xenohunter Me Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:General Category:Jedi Master Category:Blademaster Category:Champion racer Category:Sentinel Category:Lifetime Members Category:The Unyielding Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jedi Category:The Liberator Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Kahar Zamets Army Category:The Justice Alliance